


Upon the forest floors

by captorc2t



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bottom Edward, Bottom Edward Cullen, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating, Mpreg, Top Jacob, Top Jacob Black, Werewolf, vampire, vampire x werewolf, werewolf knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorc2t/pseuds/captorc2t
Summary: Jakeward knotting fic with no treaty and the werewolves can speak...
Relationships: Edward Cullen/ Jacob Black, Edward/Jacob, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob/Edward
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	Upon the forest floors

The wolf's sensitive nose burned as he dragged it across the trail, sniffing confidently. The wolf was hunting a Vampire that had walked onto his territory. He looked around, wondering where his pack was and suddenly a Vampire jumped in front of him. He yelped in surprise, it was only Edward Cullen.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Jacob growled angrily, he wasn't mad at Edward, he was just upset he had seen him in a vulnerable state.

"Relax Jacob, I'm only here to help. This Vampire has been a pain in our ass too, y'know?" Edward said, rolling his eyes. Jacob grunted and turned away from him, continuing to follow the trail.

"Jacob, wait..." Edward protested, following after the giant wolf. Jacob looked up at the Vampire and turned back to his human form, not bothering to put his pants back on, he didn't really mind if Edward saw him nude.

"What?" Jacob asked gruffly, staring deeply into Edwards amber eyes.

"I... Nevermind..." he responded, if he could blush, he would be blushing. 

"Whatever..." Jacob said, annoyed. He turned back into wolf fork and started following the trail, again. Edward followed, sticking close to the wolf's side. Jacob didn't really mind his company, it was rather comforting to him.

"Jacob. Can we stop walking for a bit?" Edward asked, acting a bit weird. Jacob didn't understand what was wrong with the Vampire so he sat down with a sigh. He glanced over at Edward, who was staring at him intensely.

"Are you... okay?" Jacob asked, slightly concerned. Edward nodded slowly and scooted closer to the wolf. Jacob took a deep breath through his nose and noticed that Edward didn't actually smell that bad... He smelt more alluring now. Jacob continued to sniff the air, before pushing Edward up against a tree, sniffing forcefully.

"What are you doing..?" Edward asked, embarrassed. Jacob didn't respond and to sniff him, feeling his cock grow stiffer with every sniff. Edward noticed almost immediately and let out a soft whine.

"Shhh..." Said Jacob, as he continued to sniff the Vampire. Edward bit his lip, looking down at the werewolf's massive cock. It probably grew 10x larger when he's in his wolf form. Jacob started to slowly remove Edward's pants, grinning as he threw them onto the forest floor. As soon as his pants were off, Jacob's cock was rammed up Edwards tight ass, making him scream loudly. Jacob stared thrusting roughly.

"A-Ah! Jacob!!" Edward called out, whimpering loudly. Jacob pulled Edward into his lap, thrusting harder.

"You like that huh? You're so filthy... bloodsucker..." he growls, grinning as he continues to pound into the Vampires virgin hole.

He groans loudly and continues to thrust, not noticing the knot building until it was too late.

"S-Shit!" he calls out, accidentally knotting inside the Vampire. He huffed loudly as he felt his cock swell.

"Jacob?" Edward looked up at him, not knowing why he stopped. Jacob looked back at him, not knowing how to explain that he had knotted and as soon as the knots come undone Edward is most likely going to be impregnated. He sighed and started thrusting again, knowing that Edward definitely already found out. Edward whined and bucked his hips softly, mumbling incoherently. Jacob grinned and started thrusting harder, feeling as his knot started swelling more. 

"Hnnngh! Pups... L-Let me have your pups! Please, Jacob..!" Edward begs, slowly driving himself to an orgasm. 

"E-Edward... fuck!" Jacob groaned, thrusting fervently. After almost an hour of Edwards constant whining and orgasms, Jacobs cock finally unknotted, his seed bursting inside of the Vampire. 

"Ah! Jacob!!!" Edward screamed as he was filled to the brim.

"Can you feel my pups inside you? Huh, leech?" Jacob growled, thrusting hard. Instead of responding, Edward just moaned and nodded, his body shaking a bit. Suddenly, Jacob's thrusting speed increased, and precum started dripping from the tip of his cock. Edward was almost screaming again, but Jacob didn't care, he just wanted to fill him again. As Edward screamed and cried in pleasure, Jacob unexpectedly came inside of him, making Edward's back arch as he came at the same time as the wolf. Jacob finally pulled out, panting loudly. The wolf laid down and pulled the naked Vampire next to him and licked his cheek sleepily.

"Good boy..." Jacob mumbled before drifting off into a deep slumber.


End file.
